riverpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Commando
Commando was a Miniclip Game, and was the first game in the Commando Saga. Commando takes place in Brittain during World War II, and is defending the allies from the Nazi Invasion of Britain. Blitz (The Begining of the Commando Saga) The Commando Saga begins during Blitz, as the Nazis try to invade britain. The Germans needed to have control of the English Channel in order to have a succesful invasion of Britain. The game begins along the south coast of Britain.The Blitz (from German, "lightning") was the sustained strategic bombing of Britain by Nazi Germany between 7 September 1940 and 10 May 1941,1 during the Second World War. The city of London was bombed by the Luftwaffe for 76 consecutive nights and many towns and cities across the country followed. More than one million London houses were destroyed or damaged, and more than 40,000 civilians were killed, half of them in London.3 Ports and industrial centres outside London were also heavily attacked; Liverpool, being a major Atlantic sea port was the most heavily bombed city outside London, suffering nearly 4,000 casualties.67 Other ports such as Bristol, Cardiff, Kingston upon Hull, Plymouth and Southampton were also targetted. Industrial cities such as Birmingham, Belfast, Coventry, Glasgow and Manchester were also attacked. Birmingham and Coventry were heavily targeted due to the Spitfire and tank factories in Birmingham and the many munitions factories in Coventry; the city centre of Coventry was almost destroyed. The bombing did not achieve its intended goals of demoralising the British into surrender or significantly damaging their war economy.8 In fact, the eight months of bombing never seriously hampered British production and the war industries continued to operate and expand.9 The Blitz did not facilitate Operation Sea Lion, the planned German invasion of Britain. By May 1941, the threat of an invasion of Britain had passed, and Hitler's attention was focused on Operation Barbarossa in the East. Several reasons have been suggested for the failure of the German air offensive. First, the Luftwaffe High Command (Oberkommando der Luftwaffe, or OKL) failed to develop a coherent long-term strategy for destroying Britain's war industries. It frequently switched from bombing one type of industry to another, and no sustained pressure was put on any one of them. Second, the Luftwaffe was not equipped to carry out a long-term strategic air campaign. It was not armed in depth, and its intelligence on British industry and capabilities was poor. All of these shortcomings denied the Luftwaffe the ability to make a strategic difference. Weapons The weapons in this game are not as complex as the weapons in the other Commando games, being the fact that this game was the most senior. This game is also considered the most historically written, and the weapons are based on original weapons from the time era, unlike the other games in the Saga. Facts This game is considered the most historically accurate Commando game, and presents historical facts for each mission. Awards Commando won several awards on Miniclip, however since Commando 2, Commando Assult, and Comando 3 were larger successes, the game is not currently played by a large population.